La Lluvia te trajo, la Lluvia te llevó
by PrincessaMilkDbz
Summary: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevara olvidar? ¿Cómo se puede olvidar un amor que duro durante casi toda una vida?. Quiza lo mejor seria renacer y omitir lo errores que se cometio en el pasado. O tal vez, aferrarse a una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz junto a una persona que desea amarte. Debo tratar de ser valiente y enfrentarme a la nueva oportunidad de vivir una vida, lejos del sufrimiento
1. Capítulo 1: Y asi fue como todo comenzo

**CAPITULO 1**

**Y así fue que todo empezó**

**Ola mi nombre es suyo y en el trayecto de esta historia debo declarar que este anfictión no se hubiese llevado a cabo sin el apoyo de mis anteriores lectoras y tambien de Isabel ( alias Bulma) quien me ah ayudado con ideas para el fic. A aquellas personas que comienzan a leer el fic, les aseguro que no se arrepentiran… ah y una advertencia: este fanfiction tiene mucho contenido dramatico y romantico, ademas de lemons.. ESTE CAPITULO ES SOLO UNA INTRODUCCION**

* * *

Bueno creo que es mucha palabreria por el dia de hoy, esperare muy contenta sus reviews les dejo leer…

Han pasado ya diez años desde que Goku se fue con Shen long.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad en ciudad satan. Los guerreros Z volvieron a su vida cotidiana y normal, aquella que no incluia en su totalidad el tener que entrenar duro para poder defender la tierra de los enemigos poderosos que amenazaran su existencia. Muchos de estos guerreros decidieron vivir pacíficamente y no utilizar las artes marciales, salvo cuando sea realmente necesario.

Como por ejemplo Vegeta, que ante la ausencia de su enemigo-amigo, su impulso de querer superarlo, había aminorado su empeño en el entrenamiento, por lo que vivía junto a su familia, entregando su tiempo y parte de su dedicación a entrometerse en la vida de sus hijos. Y esto era algo que a Bulma le gustaba bastante, porque ahora podía disponer de su esposo en cualquier momento.

Por otra parte Gohan y Videl trabajaban en la compañía Capsule Corp. Como socios directos de Bulma, por lo que financieramente no podían quejarse. En cuanto a la nieta del hombre más fuerte del mundo, a ella también le toco ir a la misma preparatoria que a su padre, cabe decir que era una de las muchachas más populares de la preparatoria, además de la más pretendida por sus compañeros, solo que por su carácter fuerte muchos temían declarársele abiertamente. Por ultimo Goten y Bra finalmente después de muchos años de noviazgo se casaron e iniciaron su luna de miel que duraría un año completo, viajando alrededor del mundo.

Bueno, en si todos los guerreros Z estaban felices con sus vidas, todos, a excepción de una persona.

Una anciana de ojos negros y cabello canoso que permanecía sentada con la mirada perdida fuera de la ventana de la cocina, esperando ver llegar a su amado marido, el único hombre que amo, el que le dio dos hijos, al que le regalo la mayor parte de su vida y que ahora solo se sentaba sola a esperar a una ilusión que jamás volvería a ver. Sabía que él la amaba o bueno eso creía ella, se sentía tan sola y sin fuerzas. Por una parte estaba feliz ya que su hijo mayor Goten había encontrado a la mujer con la que viviría toda su vida pero su corazón se sentía vació sin tener a quien amar y proteger.

Cada atardecer la mujer se sentaba y aguardaba el ansiado momento de volver a verlo y aguardarle con la falsa esperanza de que en cualquier momento el regresara por ella, pero todo era en vano. Raras veces Gohan, Videl y Pan podían visitarla, no les culpaba de las escasas visitas que recibía de parte de ellos, porque también entendía que estaban ocupados, y además su ciclo llego a su culminación. De su rostro cansado y delicado desprendían lagrimas cada vez que recordaba a su querido y amado Goku….todos los momentos en los que ellos fueron felices, momentos de tristeza en los que él siempre la consolaba.

Han pasado diez años, diez años que se fueron volando como aves que nunca regresaran. Su corazón pedía volverlo a verlo, aunque sea por unos cuantos minutos. Solo quería oír las palabras de aquella voz que la llenaba de felicidad, diciéndole: "Milk ya estoy en casa, sírveme algo de comer, Porque me muero de hambre". Y ella como una fiel y dedicada esposa, complacería los pedidos de su amado.

¡Cómo ha cambiado todo!, apenas recuerda los momentos cuando ella era joven e iba a recoger agua del rió para preparar la cena de sus hambrientos muchachos. Aquel bosque, aquel sendero, aquella fragancia matutina que se expandía por el aire. Pero de eso ya no queda nada, ahora el sendero por el que acostumbraba ir y venir solo para hacer las compras, ahora solo era un sendero asfaltado. El tiempo dejo a su paso solo recuerdos agradables de aquel habitad donde compartía su existencia con aquel hombre que estaba en su corazón, Pero ya de aquello no queda nada, ahora solo hay calles, avenidas y edificios que borraron con el tiempo aquel lugar silvestre donde esta mujer vivió los momentos más felices de su vida. Incluso su hogar no era el mismo al de aquellas veces, ahora era más grande, pero ¿de qué sirve una enorme casa, un lujoso palacio, si esta no es habitada por los seres que más amas?

Las horas pasaron y el sol se perdió por el horizonte dando lugar a una bella y resplandeciente luna llena. Milk estaba cansada así que salió de la cocina y con las fuerzas que le quedaban subió las escaleras hacia la habitación donde sabía compartir con su amor momentos mágicos y con mucha pasión. La mujer abrió la puerta de esta y se adentró, caminó hacia su ropero y al abrirlo sacó una pijama con la mirada cansada pudo observar aquel traje que su amado prefería vestir en toda ocasión, aquel ji rojo que lo había caracterizado desde joven, al verlo, solo podía recordar aquella amplia e inocente sonrisa. Con delicadeza y los ojos vidriosos también lo sacó del ropero.

Lentamente caminó hacia la cama, sin dejar de mirar nostálgicamente aquel traje, lo acomodo cariñosamente a un lado de la cama. Elevo sus brazos y aquel pijama resbaló por su delgado y delicado cuerpo, una vez puesto, se acomodó y se adentró en las sabanas y se puso de costado, mirando aquella ropa, inhaló profundamente, Aun se podía percibir el aroma de Goku que permanecía en aquella ropa que hería más sus sentimientos. Con mucho dolor desencadeno un llanto pasivo que descargaba todo el sufrimiento que sus recuerdos hacían en ella. Su corazón se oprimía cada vez más, sentía como cuchillas que atravesaban su ser, ella sentía que su tiempo en este mundo llegaba a su fin, porque sus fuerzas disminuían con cada día que transcurría. Solo deseaba volver a vivir a aquellos momentos de juventud y encontrar el amor, ya que de Goku no quedaba ni rastros. Solo sabía que el hombre que amaría hasta el fin del mundo seria a su querido y amado Goku.

Ahora sus ojos le pesaban, quería seguir observando aquel traje rojo, imaginándose el rostro de Goku mirándole, sonriéndole con calidez, y otearle fijamente con aquellos seductores ojos azabache, pero no podía continuar despierta, sus parpados le pesaban demasiado. Su tiempo llegaba a su clímax, no puso mucha resistencia, ya era hora de que kamisama se la lleve, lo único que lamentaría, era el no poder despedirse de sus seres queridos... paulatinamente sus parpados caian como un telon de un teatro... sus mejillas humedas se enfriaban con la brisa nocturna de aquella noche de luna llena. Al final tuvo que ceder y dar paso a aquel sueño del que no despertaría nunca, su respiración se acortaba, hasta que de sus labios y de su nariz, salió un último suspiro…

* * *

El sol salió por el horizonte, dando inicio a un nuevo día. Y junto al alba, la familia del hijo mayor de la anciana, llego a la casa donde vivió toda su infancia. La joven Pan, corrió abriendo la puerta principal y fue a la cocina, con una enorme sonrisa y llamándole con mucho entusiasmo a su adorada abuela. Pero no estaba en la cocina, así que se acercó a sus padres que estaban en la sala.

— mi abuelita no está en la cocina— dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada en toda la planta baja de la casa— voy a buscarla en el comedor… — dijo corriendo hacia dicho lugar.

— Algo no me agrada de esto Gohan — dijo Videl muy preocupada, tratando de buscar algún rastro de su suegra — todo está muy silencioso y para esta hora tu madre siempre está aseando su casa... —comento mientras gohan tenia un rostro sumamente preocupado.

— Tal vez está descansando aun, será mejor que vaya a verla a su habitación— expreso muy preocupado.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez y se caminó apresuradamente a la habitación de su madre, toco la puerta lentamente.

— ¿Mamá, estas allí, puedo pasar?— pero nadie contesto, así que abrió la puerta con lentitud y vio que ella estaba aún recostada. — ah con que ahí estas mamá, ¿mamá estas enferma?

Pero nadie contestaba, algo que le parecía muy extraño.

— mamá, No te preocupes, yo cuidare de ti— se acercó con una media sonrisa, se sentó al borde de la cama y con las manos en los bolsillos dentro su terno. La observaba fijamente con una sonrisa, y con ternura acaricio su rostro.

Pero algo le parecía muy extraño ya que ella no reaccionaba de ninguna manera, rápidamente tomó la mano de Milk y pudo notar que ella estaba completamente fría. Su rostro se convirtió a uno lleno de terror, ver a su madre inmóvil y fría hizo que un gran grito de dolor saliera de sus labios

— ¡No!

— ¿Que sucede Gohan, por qué gritas? — Videl apareció corriendo por la puerta de la habitación y vio a su marido arrodillado ante la cama de su madre y llorando desesperadamente

- No ... No ... - su voz quebradiza volvio

— Gohan no me digas que esta…— sus ojos se humedecieron.

Así que volvió a cuestionarle, pero Gohan no podía escucharla estaba ensimismado, así que no respondió. Videl deduciendo ese llanto incontenible, sabía que algo andaba mal y que lo que sería más probable, era que Milk estaba muerta. Se arrodillo y con lágrimas en los ojos trato de consolar a Gohan. Puso su mano encima de su hombro, pero él no le hizo caso. Sus labios besaban las manos de su madre, pidiéndole que no se vaya pero todo era en vano. Tanto Gohan como Videl lloraban al pie del catre.

Pan que se acercó a la habitación y oyó llanto dentro la habitación, en ese momento ella creyó que su abuelita estaba llorando.

— Mi abuelita ¿otra vez está llorando?— se cuestionó — seguro que es por mi abuelito Goku , será mejor que le anime, así que entrare y le daré un gran abrazo para que se ponga contenta— dijo con cierto aire de sabiduría.

Entonces entro corriendo a la habitación gritando "¡ABUELITA!" Pero grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó, al ver a sus padres observándola con los ojos llorosos y las manos encima de su abuelita que estaba recostada en la cama. Ella sobreentendió aquellas poses y su rostro que estaba lleno de alegría cambio a uno de seriedad y dolor. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que se desbordaban por sus mejillas, su cabeza hacia una negación como queriendo que no sea cierto lo que acontecía en esos momentos.

Corrió hacia su abuelita dejando sus lágrimas a su paso. Videl la tomo de la cintura rápidamente y la acurrucó en su pecho. El pesar de perder a alguien tan valioso para ellos los había dejado devastados, sobretodo Gohan quien no podía creer que su madre ya no estaría con ellos, que ya no volvería a oír su voz, sus reproches, su sonrisa y su cariño. Videl miró donde estaba su esposo y sus ojos se contrajeron al ver la mirada quebrada, llena de culpa, rabia y sufrimiento que su esposo tenia marcado en su cara.

— ¡mamá! ¡Déjame! ¡Mi abuelita no puede estar muerta! — dijo Pan queriendo zafarse del abrazo de su madre, un profundo dolor, perforaba el corazón de la joven Pan. Estaba completamente desesperada, no quería ver a su abuelita muerta— ¡no! ¡Mamá, déjame ir con mi abuelita! ¡Por favor! ¡Ella no puede estar muerta!— siguió haciendo esfuerzo para que le suelte, pero su madre la cobijo mucho mas en su pecho, pero la joven no comprendía lo que su madre quería hacer por ella, tratar de calmarla para que no se sienta devastada por lo que vería a continuación.

— ¡ Pan! ¡Entiende el dolor de tu padre, por favor contrólate hija!— añadió con brusquedad la madre, con gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos y aun sosteniendo a Pan. En ese momento Gohan con los ojos empapados de lágrimas se levantó de su sitio, miró a Videl a los ojos, ella lo observo de la misma manera. Él se sentía tan triste había perdido a la mujer que le trajo al mundo.

Sus manos formaron un puño, sus lágrimas caían de sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos por sus lentes. Su corazón se sentía oprimido, un nudo en la garganta impedía articular alguna frase. Totalmente dolido su cuerpo se rodeó de un aura dorada y expulso su mi dando un grito de dolor, Videl quiso acercársele pero él se elevó en el aire y salió por la ventana a toda velocidad con un gran dolor en el alma.

— ¡Gohan!— vociferó, soltando a su hija que aun trataba de desprenderse de su madre.

— ¡Abuelita! ¡No tú!Por favor no!— lloró con la voz quebrada, arrodillada ante el cuerpo de su abuelita y tomándole de la mano.

Videl estaba apoyada en los marcos de la ventana observando el cielo y la dirección por donde Gohan se había marchado, agacho la cabeza y volteo a ver a su hija que estaba destrozada por la muerte de su abuelita. Ante el llanto incontenible de su hija, Videl se acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Pan.

— Suegra…— susurro muy afligida— perdone que no hayamos estado junto a usted en los últimos momentos…— sus lágrimas caían sobre su pecho — sé que algún día nos volveremos a reencontrar— añadió tratando de tranquilizarse.

— Yo… ¡yo también iré con papá! — Pan enojada, se disponía a irse detrás de su padre con una gran cantidad de lágrimas. Pero su madre la sujeto de sus manos con los ojos cristalinos e hizo una seña de negación con la cabeza— pero papá nos necesita, ahora más que nunca— dijo empapada de lágrimas

— No, Pan, tu papá debe estar solo, ha perdido a su madre debes comprenderlo…— la ojinegro cerro sus ojos, y se aferró a los brazos de su madre

— extrañare mucho a mi abuelita!... ¿por qué?, ¿porque tenía que irse mamá? — se mordía los labios de tanta impotencia.

—…— que podía decirle, no había nada que decir, ni una sola palabra de consuelo tenia para calmarla. Apesadumbrada agacho la cabeza con mucha tristeza e impotencia.

De pronto, el cuerpo de Milk, emitió una leve luz, ambas mujeres observaron detenidamente aquella luminosidad que bordeaba el cuerpo de la anciana. Entonces repentinamente un fuerte resplandor encegueció a las dos e ilumino toda la habitación. Aquella ráfaga de luz solo duro unos segundos, para cuando sus ojos se repusieron del choque de luz, ambas miraron al lecho donde se encontraba la mujer sin vida. Pero se quedaron pasmadas al ver que el cuerpo de Milk había desaparecido misteriosamente después de aquel destello.

Pan desesperada dio un último grito, esperando que donde fuese que su abuelita este, ella le pudiese escuchar.

— ¡Abuelita!— fue el último grito que se oyó en esa habitación.


	2. Chapter 2: Un Mundo Diferente

**CAPITULO 2 Un mundo diferente**

**Hola!, este es el segundo capítulo de esta saga, espero les guste el capítulo, desde aquí veremos qué es lo que el destino le prepara a nuestra querida personaje**

* * *

Milk se encontraba en un lugar donde no había nada, todo era blanco como la nieve, a todos lados que viraba la cabeza, se encontraba con lo mismo, la nada. No tardo mucho para hacerse la interrogante: ¿dónde estoy? Miraba sus manos muy sorprendida, ya que poco a poco las marcas que los años le dejaron en todo su piel, estaban desapareciendo, dándole más suavidad y eliminando las arrugas que tenían. Ella se asustó demasiado, no sabía si se encontraba en un horrible cuento de terror o si solo se trataba de una pesadilla.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar temiéndose lo peor, su cabello canoso comenzaba gradualmente a cambiar de color, convirtiéndose en el color natural que caracterizo su juventud. Ante eso, sus ojos estaban pasmados de terror, su cuerpo se congelaba y a pesar que ella misma trataba de calentarse desesperadamente, aquella piel no recobraba su calidez. Fue entonces que dedujo que aquel lugar en blanco donde se encontraba y aquellas sensaciones y señales de juventud, era por que posiblemente estaba muerta. Aterrada completamente, se arrodillo y se cubrió la cabeza, mientras su cuerpo aun temblaba por el temor y el frio que le acarreaba.

Entre el pavor de imaginarse muerta, sus oídos escucharon una voz conocida detrás suyo y lentamente viró la cabeza con cierta sumisión, solo para encontrarse a un sujeto verde adulto, que la miraba con unos ojos de compasión. Milk se levantó lánguidamente y se acercó a él, con los ojos cristalinos.

— ¿D…Dende? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estoy? Por favor respóndeme— corrió sus últimos pasos, para sujetarle de los atuendos totalmente histérica, su rostro reflejaba una incomprensión tremenda, quería una respuesta, una respuesta que pudiese tranquilizarla.

— P... por favor Señora Milk, tranquilícese y le contare lo que sucede— dijo Dende, algo apenado por la conducta desesperada de Milk, ella calló esperando una explicación, aunque la verdad era que se encontraba muy impaciente. — Lo que sucede señora es que usted ha fallecido hace unas horas — ante la respuesta tan esperada, Milk abrió sus ojos totalmente absorta y sintiendo como un gran chorro de agua fría congelaba su pecho.

— ¿Qué? ¿Que he muerto?, ¡eso no puede ser verdad, me estas mintiendo!— Lo jaloneo del cuello de su ropa— ¡eso es imposible! Dende me estas mintiendo! ¡Verdad! ¡Por favor dime que no estoy muerta!— totalmente alborotada y comenzando a llorar de desesperación.

— Lamento mucho decirle eso señora pero usted ha fallecido el día de ayer. — concluyó cerrando los ojos.

— Pero… ¡ yo no quiero morir aun, sin despedirme de mi familia! me niego a irme de este mundo— dijo con mucha frustración — ni siquiera pude despedirme de mi esposo, no puedes hacerme esto ¡Dende!

— De eso quería hablarle Señora Milk, lo que pasa es que he visto lo mucho que usted sufría y ha amado al Sr. Goku incondicionalmente, pero creo que usted no ha recibido el amor que se merece, no ha sido feliz a lado de su esposo, por la razón que él siempre estaba entretenido con sus entrenamientos— le explica y la pelinegro agacha la cabeza— además he escuchado el deseo que pidió hace unas horas, el cual era encontrar el amor y disfrutar de su juventud a lado de un hombre que le demuestre siempre que la ama.

— Pero no hablaba enserio, volver al pasado y repetir la misma historia sería mucho más duro para mí, además no tienes por qué hacerlo— dijo sosegadamente.

— Lo se señora, pero usted es la esposa del hombre que salvo la tierra en reiteradas ocasiones… no me molestaría hacerle este pequeño favor. Además no se repetirá la historia. Será una nueva vida y un nuevo mundo para usted— Milk expande sus pupilas— normalmente debería quitarle los recuerdos pero… bueno nos veremos de aquí a un futuro lejano Sra. Milk, adiós — termino la explicación dando un chasquido con los dedos que provoco que por arte de magia se formara un agujero negro en los pies de Milk— reconocerá a su amado cuando cite estas palabras "soy el hombre que nació para amarte, jamás dejare que te marches de mi vida... porque yo te amo con toda mi alma" ¡No lo olvide por favor!

— ¡No, Dende, espera!— gritó ella mientras caía dentro de un abismo enorme y lleno de oscuridad.

* * *

El día estaba nublado, las hojas viejas de un gran árbol caían sobre su rostro haciendo que despertara lentamente. Se levantó sin mucho ánimo, todo era confuso y muy borroso, puso su mano sobre su cabeza, tratando de sostenerla ya que estaba muy mareada.

Se quedó como una tonta sin saber nada de nada durante unos minutos. Hasta que su vista empezó a mejorar y vio que se encontraba en una llanura verdusca que no muy a lo lejos se podía percibir un gran bosque rodeándola.

Milk creía que lo que ocurrió anteriormente era una mentira y debía regresar con su familia, pase lo que pase. Cuando se froto los ojos pudo ver que sus manos no eran las mismas ni tampoco su cuerpo, todas las arrugas que el tiempo le fue marcando no estaban más, habían desaparecido completamente.

— Pero que sucede mi piel es más lisa, además mi voz ha cambiado— dijo muy atormentada y confundida — ¡no! ¡Eso quiere decir que de verdad me morí! — Gritó levantándose bruscamente y muy abrumada— no... ¡No, no esto no puede estar pasando, exijo una explicación!— miró sus manos muy aterrada y lloró desconsoladamente comenzando a correr a poca velocidad y sin rumbo alguno. Su cuerpo estaba sin energías, su cabeza le daba vueltas y con los ojos empapados de lágrimas, trató de escapar de una posible verdad que estaba marcándola paulatinamente en el fondo de su ser. Se repetía una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse así misma de que nada era verdad, que solo se trataba de una maldita pesadilla. Pero no era así.

Se detuvo al llegar a una zona de la llanura, y vio que frente a ella se hallaba una plataforma de azulejo con una gran piedra negra de forma triangular. Donde notó que había muchos nombres tallados en él, deduciendo que fueron los nombres de personas que habían fallecido. Se sentó en frente de esta, totalmente rendida con los ojos húmedos y se puso a razonar lo que Dende le había dicho Dende "empezare una vida nueva, en un mundo nuevo". El cielo comenzó a crujir fuertemente, y las gotas de lluvia intensa no se dieron a esperar.

Comenzó a llover a cantaros, empapando cada Rincón de aquel lugar, incluyéndola. Aun así, ella no se movía del lugar, estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. Fue cuando de pronto la voz de alguien se oyó detrás suyo y ella se sobresaltó poniéndose en posición de combate al verse desprevenida.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Mostrando su puño y un rostro muy desconfiado.

— No crees que es una descortesía preguntar el nombre de alguien sin haber dado el tuyo primero — dijo el extraño mientras del cielo caían gotas de lluvia torrencial sobre su cabello.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y Por qué no das tu nombre primero?, no serás alguno de esos depravados que anda por allí buscando jóvenes para abusar de ellas ¿verdad?— lo miro con desconfianza y los ojos cansados por el debilitamiento.

— ¿yo?... ¿depravado?, si ese fuese el caso buscaría una mujer más atractiva ¿no crees? — añadió poniendo sus manos dentro sus bolsillos de aquel Pantalón azul.

— Que descortés, eres un extraño y no puedes tratarme con esas confianzas. Además tú pareces un rebelde con ese cabello teñido y tu rostro cubierto_ sacaste burlándose levemente del hombre que tenía en frente suyo y dejando su posición de combate. Debía aparentar fuerte si no quería que ese sujeto se aprovechase de su debilidad — para que veas que no soy tan descortés como tú, te diré mi nombre…— puso sus manos en sus caderas— mi nombre es Milk de Son.— concluyendo su presentación, una fuerte brisa hizo a un lado su cerquillo.

— Y para que veas que yo no soy un rebelde también te corresponderé... _ una sonrisa traviesa se pudo percibir por los ojos arqueados de aquel hombre_ Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, Shinobi de la aldea de Konoha, un gusto conocerte.

_ Es _ como el mío se emparejan al parecer mal educado.

— dime algo ¿Qué hace una señorita como tu aquí?_ Milk agacho la cabeza al recordar el origen de su paradero, el hombre peli plata se percató de ello y reformulo la pregunta_ Te vas a resfriar, no sería mejor que regreses a tu casa

— Eso es lo que desearía… regresar a mi casa— inquirió con aflicción y sus ojos caídos a un lado, su cuerpo le temblaba y no era solo por el frió, estaba demasiado debilitada — pero el problema es que no tengo un lugar donde ir, me quede sola y no es como volver al lugar de donde vengo, yo… yo… — exclamo con impotencia y rabia en su mirada.

_ bueno, entonces es mejor que me sigas, tengo que llevarte ante la hokage para que ella vea que hacer contigo_ dijo señalándole el camino.

Las mejillas sonrojadas y el frio corriendo por su cuerpo provocaba que a Milk se le subiese la temperatura, entonces en silencio comenzó a seguir a aquel extraño, algo dentro de ella le indicaba que podía confiar en aquel hombre.. Porque su presentación y su voz le hacían sentir segura. Camino unos cuantos metros aun temblando, pero de pronto un mareo repentino provocó que ella pierda el equilibrio y se siente en el suelo.

Su respiración se hacía agitada y ella no comprendía porque estaba tan agotada, se apoyó con los brazos en el suelo, pero estos también comenzaban a fallarle, estaba temblando y mientras lo hacía, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente, tanto que los pies de aquel extraño comenzaban a distorsionarse y las palabras que él le decía, solo se escuchaba como una voz lejana que decía sosas sin sentido. Al final, no pudo resistir mas, su cuerpo termino por vencerle y ella cayó de vientre en aquel terreno, mientras su cabello se desparramaba por todo el suelo.

Kakashi se acercó, se puso de cuclillas y con un dedo comenzaba a picarle la espalda y movía su cuerpo para que ella reaccionara, a pesar de sus esfuerzos ella no despertaba. Dando un suspiro pesado y lleno de fastidio no tuvo más opción que llevarla a un lugar seguro, entonces la tomo en dé la espalda y con otra mano tocando sus brazos se percató de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, fue entonces que se apresuró a llevarla con dirección a su aldea.

Ya llegando a la puerta principal de la aldea, Kakashi con aquella mujer en brazos fue saltando a toda prisa hacia el hospital. Al llegar allí, ingresó por la puerta y busco con la mirada a su alumna, pero por la gran multitud de personas que había en la sala de espera le fue difícil dar con el paradero de su pupila... así que se acercó hacia la enfermera que atendía en informaciones y preguntó por ella aun con la joven pelinegra en sus brazos.

_ Pues Sakura chan esta en estos momentos atendiendo un parto... yo creo que estará disponible dentro de unos minutos, le puedo pedir que la espere sentado en la sala por favor..._ respondió la enfermera.

_ Está bien, gracias… _ aun cargando a la mujer se fue a sentar en medio de varios aldeanos heridos.

Uno que otro ninja médico que pasaba por allí, no podía dejar de observar con curiosidad al ninja copia y a su acompañante inconsciente, él se sentía algo sonrojado, no quería que pensaran que él estaba teniendo algo comprometedor con esa muchacha, es mas, quería sentarla en otro asiento, pero como no había ninguno disponible, tuvo que tenerla entre sus brazos... dio un suspiro de pesadez y se dio el valor de mirarla fijamente, extrañamente al verla, algo le parecía extraño en su interior y el no podía comprender ¿porque?, no iba a negar que la muchacha se veía muy bonita y que sus labios rosados le daba una tentación por tocarlos.. Esta era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así... pero... ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño al verla?

_ Oh, ¡Kakashi sensei!, me dijeron que me buscaba..._ dijo una muchacha adolescente de cabello rosa con una bata blanca._ ¿Quién es ella?_ interrogo sorprendida de la joven que traía el Hatake.

_ La encontré en las afueras de la aldea... quiero dejarla aquí para que descanse y mañana podamos interrogarle "el que está haciendo aquí y de donde es"

_ Pues sí, sería conveniente dejarla aquí... pero lastimosamente no hay cupo... todas las camillas están ocupadas, esta lluvia torrencial provoco un deslizamiento de la montaña cuchi y las casas que se encontraban en sus faldas fueron sepultadas y hay muchos heridos... siento decirle esto, pero creo que sería mejor que se la llevara a casa... no habrá de que preocuparse al parecer ella es una simple aldeana y no representa ningún peligro... aunque nunca le había visto por aquí...

_ Pero… pero..._ quiso objetar, tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de llevársela a su casa...

_ Lo siento Kakashi sensei... pero debo irme, estoy muy atareada... le recomiendo que le baje la temperatura y le deje reposar, su desmayo se debe a un debilitamiento corporal... y estará mejor si descansa unas buenas horas..._ diciendo eso, la muchacha de ojos jade se marchó tras la camilla de uno de sus pacientes...

_ Cielos…_ dijo resignado_ no tengo más opción que llevármela a casa...

Después de decir eso, se cargó nuevamente a la mujer y se fue caminando con destino a su hogar, pero a momentos no podía dejar de mirarla fijamente y sentir esa extraña sensación…

Luego de tanto caminar llegó a su casa, esta tenía dos pisos, su diseño era modesto, con tejas rojas y las paredes de madera de roble, Kakashi saco una llave de su bolsillo con la mano que estaba disponible y abrió la puerta principal, aun cargando a la mujer paso por su sala pequeña que tenía un living frente a una chimenea y al costado de esta había una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, camino lentamente y comenzó a subir los escalones, al terminarlos se dirigió a su habitación que era conducida por un pasillo angosto. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, se acercó a la cama y la recostó lentamente, Al instante salió de su habitación y también de la casa.

Momento después, a la habitación ingresa una mujer anciana con Kakashi detrás de él.

— Por favor señora Chizuka, ayúdela. — le pidió el favor observando a la mujer dormida.

—joven Kakashi déjemelo todo a mí... pero necesito alguna ropa para cambiarla, o si no va a pescar un resfriado.

— Siendo ese el caso, ¿Qué hacerle?— suspiró apesadumbrado. Caminó hacia su ropero y sacó una camisa blanca junto a un Pantalón suyo. — ¿está bien esta ropa?..

— si... está muy bien, ahora por favor espere fuera de la habitación y cierre la puerta. — Kakashi obedeció sin decir nada más.

Pasaron cinco minutos y la anciana ya había salido de la habitación, Kakashi se le acercó para preguntar el estado de la mujer morena.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— creo que fue un shock muy fuerte el que ha recibido, gracias a dios no se ah resfriado— explicó observando el lecho a penumbras— Kakashi San… sobre esta mujer, ¿Qué piensa hacer con ella?— le cuestionó dejándolo perplejo.

—…— se puso a meditar— dejare que descanse esta noche aquí y mañana en cuanto despierte la llevare al hospital y luego ante Tsunade...

— sería bueno lo que dice, pero en la situación que esta mujer se encuentra, lo conveniente sería que se recuperara en un lugar pacifico, un hospital tiene mucha concurrencia, además veo que está muy perturbada, algo drástico ha cambiado su vida y necesita estar preparada para seguir adelante.

— ¿seguir adelante? ¿A qué se refiere?— estaba intrigado ante aquellas palabras.

— no lo sé, pero siento un gran disturbio de sentimientos en su ser y si no le deja tiempo de asimilar lo que fuere que le haya sucedido podría causar un shock fuerte en ella.

— ¿Entonces que me aconseja que haga?— de pronto la anciana lo observó de reojo.

— quizás sea algo imposible, sin embargo creo que la mejor manera de que ella tenga una recuperación favorable es que se adapte a este medio y sería mejor que estuviera a tu cargo…— declaró, dejando inseguro al Hatake.

— ¿está pidiéndome que sea yo quien la proteja y la integre a la aldea? —La anciana afirmo con la cabeza— eso es imposible, no se olvide que soy un hombre solo. — ante mi queja la anciana se molestó.

— bueno esa es decisión suya Kakashi, haga lo que sea favorable para usted entonces. — Terminando el reproche, casi al instante se escucha la tos de la extraña que reposaba en la cama —antes que tenga un resfriado, voy a poner agua en la tetera, necesitara beber algo caliente — salió de la habitación irritada por la respuesta del Hatake.

Cuando la anciana se marchó, Kakashi posó sus ojos en aquella muchacha que tenía el cabello suelto desparramado en lo ancho de la almohada, se acercó frente a la cama y la observo detenidamente. Sentía mucha curiosidad por aquella extraña, aun descansando su rostro reflejaba angustia, aquello provocaba mucha intriga en el Hatake. Aquella piel tan blanca, esos labios rosados, ese cabello negro tan azabache como la noche misma lo habían hipnotizado.

Se sentó en un borde y se acercó mucho más e inconscientemente sus manos comenzaron a acariciar esas mejillas en su intento de aliviar la angustia de su rostro. Mientras el la observaba fijamente, pudo notar que ella estaba despertando lentamente, quitó instantáneamente su mano, dándose cuenta que la había estado tocando. Milk abrió sus ojos totalmente sorprendida, Kakashi se quedó impactado por aquellos ojos tan negros que no se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba a unos escasos centímetros del rostro de la mujer.

Ella lo miró y se asustó, moviéndose hacia atrás y abrazando sus rodillas a un costado de la cama, parecía un animal asustado. De pronto se vio a sí misma y se percató que no llevaba la ropa que la caracterizaba, aterrada comenzó a pensar las cosas malas que le había hecho aquel sujeto mientras ella estaba inconsciente. Con un grito escandaloso formo una palma y esta cayó bruscamente en la mejilla de él.

— ¡Ah! ¡Eres un pervertido, como se te ha ocurrido hacerme eso! Búa!— comenzando a formar un alboroto con su llanto, Kakashi solo trataba de calmarla, pero ella lloraba con más intensidad provocando que él se tapara los oídos.

De pronto a la habitación ingreso la anciana anterior.

— ¡¿Que sucede?!_ apareció tan apresurada_ ¡vamos muchacha no hagas tanto escándalo hay gente que descansa en este vecindario! — exclamo molesta la anciana. — deberías agradecerle al joven Hatake por permitirte estar en esta habitación, ¡pero que niña mas desagradecida!— agregó para luego dejar salir de la habitación muy seria y más molesta.

—Por favor... Cálmate — dijo el peli plata, ella ruborizada se cubrió con las sabanas y guardo silencio con unas dos gotitas que resbalaban por sus laterales de sus ojos, el exhalo con alivio y le respondió— yo no te cambie de ropa, fue la anciana que está aquí hace un momento atrás.

— ¿eso quiere decir que usted... no vio nada de mí?— el acento con la cabeza— que alivio… — suspiró y luego tragó saliva al ver a la persona que había sido víctima de su cachetada— me disculpo por la bofetada que le di, enserio lo lamento mucho.. Por favor estoy algo aturdida, lo siento — agachando la cabeza totalmente apenada.

— Solo te disculpare si aceptas que te invite un té caliente — expreso sonriéndole secretamente solo para aliviar la tensión del momento. Ella lo oteo más tranquila, luego el extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, ella acepto su invitación dándole la mano también.

Entonces ambos se fueron caminando hacia la cocina sin decirse nada, pero la mirada de la pelinegra no se desviaba de la persona delante de ella. "que cabello, seguro es un rebelde" se decía mentalmente, ella también estaba intrigada por la personalidad, de aquel sujeto.

* * *

Llegando a la cocina Kakashi sirvió el té, pero disimuladamente sus ojos no pudieron pasar por desapercibido el buen cuerpo que tenía la muchacha y lo sexy que se veía con ese camisón. Aquel perfil, esa nariz pequeña, esos ojos despampanantes... realmente era una exótica belleza, incomparable en esa aldea. Ninguna mujer tenía las peculiaridades que ella poseía.

Inmediatamente reincorporo su mirada a la taza para ver que se había echado con el té caliente en su mano… soportando el dolor se limitó a sonreír misteriosamente para disimular su error. Por suerte ella no se dio cuenta de esto.

Cuando termino de servir el té, la llevó a la mesilla junto a unas galletas que tenía guardadas desde hace tiempo y después se sentó paralelo a ella.

— Toma— puso la taza en frente de ella.

— muchas gracias…_ agradeció pero ella se extrañó porque solo había servido una taza de té_ ¿y tú no tomaras?

— no, estoy bien así, tú necesitas calentarte un poco_ expreso gentilmente, ella acepto la explicación y dándole un sorbo al líquido caliente, no pudo dejar de observar al peli plata enmascarado_ oye quisiera saber ¿qué es lo que hacías en ese lugar? La gente de esta aldea, no llega tan lejos— dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos

— Es una larga historia y me da mucha pena recordarlo todo— dijo con voz delicada y desvió la mirada para posarse en la taza.

— hum, no te preocupes no tienes que contármelo si no quieres_ ella en silencio corroboro que no quería ser interrogada mas_ a propósito si no me equivoco me dijiste que no tenías a donde ir ¿es cierto eso?

— eso es cierto no sé dónde iré, ¿qué haré? Me da mucho miedo no tener donde quedarme— dijo soportando las ganas de empezar a llorar y poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos— disculpa si le parezco muy sentimental , eh pasado por algo muy doloroso —arrugando la frente tratando de no desencadenar ni una lagrima. Kakashi la observo detalladamente, aquella expresión de preocupación le parecía tan cómica, pero otra vez aquellas palabras que la anciana le había dicho acerca de ayudarla quedándose aquí para que ella pueda superar su pesar, que en cierta forma lo hacía sentir comprometido.

— Bueno siendo así, creo que es un deber… ¿quieres quedarte aquí? — interrogo con una voz sexy y desviando la mirada para no avergonzarse, esa proposición fue imprevista para ella.

— Pero yo no quiero ser una molestia, no me conoces y quieres acogerme en tu casa, yo no pué….

— por favor no rechaces esta propuesta, no serás una molestia además no pareces una persona con malas intenciones, si quieres solo será hasta que tengas una cita con la Hokage de esta aldea, ella podrá decidir qué hacer contigo_ ella no comprendía bien a que se refería al decir "hokage" un rostro de confusión se reflejó. Pero Kakashi no le explico y continúo hablando_ Pero como últimamente ella ha estado muy ocupada será mejor que mañana a primera hora vaya a solicitar que tengas una entrevista con ella. — Milk se vio muy conmovida y contenta a la vez, a pesar de no comprender lo que decía aquel hombre. Pero por otro lado también sentía cierta desconfianza hacia él, pero esa amabilidad no podría negarla ya que se encontraba sola en ese lugar.

— M... Muchas gracias no sé cómo se lo puedo pagar— arqueo sus ojos e inclino su cabeza hacia delante como señal de agradecimiento— pero no quiero ser un estorbo para usted durante mi estancia, si me permite yo me ocupare de esta casa mientras usted trabaja por favor, si no lo hago no podré estar tranquila — observándolo con un poco de entusiasmo.

— muchas gracias…. — el también arqueo sus ojos, Milk se quedó intrigada por aquello que lo caracterizaba, una máscara.

— D. Discúlpeme si soy atrevida pero…. ¿porque lleva esa tela en el rostro?— dijo con mucha curiosidad

— Bueno... es algo muy personal que no quisiera recordar… perdona— con una sonrisa misteriosa.

— Creo que estamos en la misma situación. — Sonrió arqueando sus ojos— discúlpeme que sea tan atrevida y descortés pero aún me siento debilitada quisiera descansar y no sé si fuese mucho pedir que me deje dormir en su sala.— poniendo sus brazos sobre la mesa, su cabeza encima de estos _ la verdad es que no me siento bien.._ dijo cerrando sus ojos, aun apoyada en la mesa.

— " ¿su sala?, Pero ella no logro ver que en la planta baja había un sofá frente a la chimenea", " o será que cuando la traje aquí, despertó momentáneamente mientras la subía por las escaleras, quizás sea así"— analizó con la mirada perdida a un costado — Si… yo también tengo mucho sueño… será mejor que vayamos a descansar, Entonces tu dormirás en mi dormitorio y yo en la sala ¿quieres?, así podrías descansar a gusto y encerrarte para no tener esas desconfianzas conmigo…— pero cuando Kakashi terminó, volteo a mirarla y se percató que Milk se había dormido con los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa, en la miró fijamente..

Caminó hacia ella, la levanto en sus brazos sin despertarla y la llevó al dormitorio. La recostó lentamente, le arropo se sentó por un momento a lado de ella contemplando su belleza (tomen en cuenta que no es la misma Milk que conocemos, ella ahora es mucho más joven y bonita de 19 años) luego de 5 minutos observándola se fue a la sala con una manta y una almohada. Sin embargo apenas si podía cerrar los ojos por que se cuestionada de donde había llegado la mujer misteriosa, y ¿Qué fue lo que le angustiaba

* * *

**n.n espero les haya gustado, ¿Cómo podra Milk, cambiar la vida de este personaje?.**

**Aclaraciones de autor: se que esta combinación no es muy atractiva para muchos, pero solo denle la oportunidad y les prometo que no van a arrepentirse para nada, espero sus reviews, si lo recibo, gustosa publicare el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible.**


	3. Chapter 3: Conociendo a un Extraño

**CAPITULO 3**

**Conociendo a un Extraño**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente lo primeros rayos del sol penetraban por la ventana de la habitación. Lo que provoco que estos chocaran con los ojos de la mujer que aun dormía acostada en aquella habitación del soltero. Milk abrió los ojos tratando de adaptarse a la luz ultravioleta que le lastimaba un poco la vista. Se sentó sobre la cama y bostezó pesadamente, cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la claridad del día, vio que se encontraba recostada en la cama de aquel sujeto que le había dado cobijo. Entre sueños creía que aún estaba en la dimensión que su adorado Goku se quedó, él y todos sus amigos, pero al despertar se percató que todo lo acontecido no había sido mentira y que esa era la nueva realidad.

Se levantó lentamente algo más aturdida y lánguidamente se puso de pie, tomo las sabanas y tendió la cama, luego de eso sin saber qué hora era, comenzó a buscarlo, buscar a aquel hombre extraño y enmascarado. Bajó pesadamente del segundo piso y se paseó por la cocina, era de madera y tenía un toque oriental, luego paso a la sala que era pequeña pero cómoda, aun así, no pudo encontrarlo en ningún lugar de aquella casa, no había ni un rastro de él. Confundida volvió a subir a la habitación, aun algo sumisa, tomo asiento en el borde de la cama, dio un suspiro pesado y comenzó a otear aquella habitación; solo tenía un escritorio, un catre de una plaza, un ropero y una pequeña cómoda a lado de la cama, fue allí que sus ojos se posaron en aquel pequeño mueble y pudo notar que sobre ella se encontraba una nota y cerca de ella un jarrón con rosas rojas metidas en agua.

Con algo de desconfianza se acercó lentamente y tomó la nota entre sus manos. Comenzó a leerlo y a sorprenderse por lo que estaba escrito:

"Buenos días Milk, espero que hayas dormido bien, me fui a hacer mis labores y creo que regresare un poco tarde. Hay víveres dentro del refrigerador, si te da hambre solo ábrelo y come lo que desees espero encontrarte más tarde, espérame que te traeré algo que de seguro te va a encantar...

Atte:. Kakashi

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro posterior a leer la nota, pero al mismo momento no comprendía, porque aquel hombre era tan amable con ella... no quiso analizarlo a profundidad porque tampoco

Quería agobiarse metiéndose en la cabeza hipótesis erróneas. Fue entonces que se acercó al jarrón de rosas y el olfateo

_ ¿podría ser que él me dejo esto? _ Al pensar en ello negó con la cabeza _ él no podría hacer eso, apenas soy una extraña así que no debería perturbarme por esto_ dejo el objeto en su lugar y de pronto su mirar cambio a uno lleno de melancolía._ ahora que lo recuerdo, Goku nunca me dio rosas así…— agacho la cabeza con la mirada perdida en el suelo. — No, no debo deprimirme— elevó la cabeza con gallardía — voy a cocinar algo delicioso en modo de agradecimiento para el Sr. Kakashi

Dio media vuelta y abrió la lacena, pero no había algunos elementos que necesitaba para su exquisito sazón culinario, así que se dispuso ir a conseguirlos por si misma… Entonces tomo una canastilla que se encontraba debajo del lavaplatos y así mismo, también tomo un cuchillo que era muy afilado...

Estaba dispuesta a salir y al encontrarse frente a la puerta, se percató que solo llevaba puesto la camisa y pantalón de aquel hombre, sonrió agraciada por que no llevaba puesto su vestido oriental amarillo que solía caracterizarla y con la que había llegado a esa dimensión, se alegró en ese momento de que Kakashi no le encontrara en ese estado vergonzoso. Así que tranquilamente volvió al segundo piso y llego hacia donde se encontraba su ropa secando, pero para su mala suerte la playera blanca que solía ponerse dentro, aún estaba mojada. Pues no tuvo más opción que ponerse solo el kimono simple que dejaba ver sus brazos también la parte lateral de la pierna, la tela azul que apretaba su cintura formaba mucho más su cuerpo y el cabello lo tenía amarrado en una cola, tal como hacia cuando era joven.

Así salió de la casa con la canasta en los brazos, al estar afuera sabía que si cerraba bien la puerta no podría ingresar a la casa, así que solo lo cerro parcialmente, dio un suspiro, tenía que arriesgarse a conocer y tratar de adaptarse a su nueva vida. Y así fue que comenzó a caminar con algo de inseguridad, al pasar por las calles uno que otro aldeano se quedaba mirándola. Milk trato de que aquellas miradas no le perturbaran así que algo fastidiado camino y camino sin parar. A pesar de esas miradas acosadoras, pues Milk se distrajo al ver aquellas casas estilo japonesas que tenían sus propios jardines con mini balnearios en ellas. Le parecía muy encantadora aquella aldea, hasta donde había visto, todo inspiraba confianza y tranquilidad

— pero, que aldea más hermosa, ¡quiero quedarme aquí!— se dijo más animada, estaba contenta y muy ilusionada de vivir en paz en aquel lugar— "pero creo que será mejor que busque un trabajo, no quiero ser una molestia para el señor Kakashi… debo sostenerme yo misma"— expresó decidida a buscar un empleo— ¡muy bien Milk, entonces hay que ponerse a buscar un trabajo!— y comenzó a caminar en busca de su objetivo aun con su canasta casera.

* * *

Pasaban las horas y Milk caminó por toda la aldea buscando trabajo pero nadie quería darle trabajo ya que no era de la aldea, además no había quien le de garantías. Lo que provoco que Milk se ponga triste y afligida. Caminó sin rumbo, con la cabeza agachada, estaba muy triste porque se sentía frustrada e inútil.

— "sabía que esto no sería fácil, pero es que se siente horrible no poder ser de ayuda en nada, me siento tan impotente"— prosiguió caminando frustrada, pero de pronto un sujeto que atendía un puesto de comida la observaba fijamente, Milk al percatarse se sintió algo incomoda ante aquel anciano.

— ¿¡oiga señorita, no desea servirse un exquisito plato de rammen o shushi!?— Milk elevó la mirada y vio que era un sujeto mayor con un traje de chef japonés y los ojos muy rasgados. Al percatarse de que el hombre era un cocinero, pues se le paso un poco la preocupación, así que respondió con gentileza.

— muchas gracias por la oferta señor, pero debo rechazar su invitación, lo siento mucho — se inclinó en señal de agradecimiento.

— ¿Usted es nueva en la aldea verdad?— en anciano camino hacia ella y Milk acato con la cabeza en señal de afirmación— entonces bienvenida a esta aldea _ sonrió cálidamente aquel anciano_ ven, puedes sentarte aquí... _ le invito gentilmente a que tomara asiento en el puesto de comida.

_ muchas gracias pero será en otra ocasión _ dijo Milk, pero por haberse salido de casa sin comer pues su estómago comenzó a crujir y solo se limitó a sonrojarse.

_ vamos, anímate... sale un gran plato del especial de Rammen Ichiraku— ella lo observo y sonrió al ver aquel hombre tan insistente y animado, con cierta timidez se sentó en el mostrador.

— Muchas gracias señor— dijo regalándole una sonrisa y los ojos arqueados._ prometo pagárselo pronto

— Es bueno ver a muchachas tan educadas como tú, por esta aldea. — Dijo provocando que la receptora se ruborice— toma, espero que lo disfrutes— le puso un tazón lleno de rammen sobre el mostrador.

— gracias, le agradezco su amabilidad— sujeto dos palillos comenzó a comer, no tardó mucho en terminar

— ¡vaya esto esta exquisito!_ expreso la joven, el sazón era especial diferente a otro que hubiese probado.

— No hay nada mejor que un buen tazón de rammen cuando te sientes triste. — Milk dejo los palillos y lo observo fijamente buscando una explicación— hace momentos te vi muy deprimida ¿quisieras contarme que te pasó?— la pelinegra agacho la cabeza deprimiéndose otra vez. Y el señor comenzó a lavar los platos mientras oía a la joven.

— Lo que sucede es que estoy viviendo en la casa de un sujeto de muy buen corazón porque no tengo a donde ir, y para no ser una carga, decidí buscar trabajo. Pero…. a todos los lados que fui nadie me aceptaba por el hecho de ser nueva en la aldea y no poder darles garantes— dijo agachando la cabeza.

— Pues viniste al lugar indicado— dijo con una gran sonrisa, Milk eleva la cabeza y lo mira con incertidumbre.

— eh no le entiendo…

— Pues mi hija es la que me ayuda a cocinar pero el problema es que ella se está yendo de viaje por unos meses para aprender el arte culinario y no tengo quien me ayude durante su ausencia, si lo deseas podrías tomar su lugar hasta que regrese.

— ¿enserio? ¿ No me está mintiendo?— declaró emocionada apoyando ambas manos sobre el mostrador y el señor solo acata con la cabeza— ¡por supuesto! ¡Por supuesto que lo acepto!, solo dígame cuando quiere que comience le juro que no le defraudare— dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— Puedes empezar mañana mismo—dijo muy jovial el viejo.

— muchas gracias por el rammen y el trabajo, le prometo que mañana mismo empezare, muchas gracias mil veces se lo agradezco— alejándose del lugar con mucha felicidad y despidiéndose con la mano.

— Pero que muchacha más agradable…jojoo

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar.

— Kakashi tú sabes bien que no podemos aceptar en la aldea a cualquier persona, podría ser una espía de otra aldea enemiga... y yo no puedo arriesgar a la aldea por un simple capricho tuyo— dijo una rubia pechugona, uniendo sus manos apoyándolos en el escritorio y colocando su mentón encima de ellos.

— pero lady Tsunade ella es muy indefensa como para ser una espía. Además precisamente por su apariencia de indefensa podríamos utilizarla en misiones de infiltración, en aquellas que un Shinobi no tenga mucho éxito de camuflaje. — explicó tratando de convencer a su superior.

La rubia lo miro fijamente y luego de meditar durante un momento, declaro:

— bueno entonces tráela mañana…. — añadió cerrando el caso.

— Muchas gracias... ahora iré a entrenar a Naruto, con su permiso— Kakashi desapareció rápidamente en una nube de humo

* * *

Milk iba a salir de la aldea con dirección al bosque, en el trayecto se veía la felicidad que emanaba, ya que no había ni un solo individuo que no fuese saludado por ella. Cualquiera diría que esa mujer estaba loca, imagínate saludar a puros desconocidos. Pero estaba tan feliz que no podía evitarlo.

Cuando estaba por salir por la puerta principal de la aldea, dos jounins que vigilaban la entrada la detuvieron.

— ¡hola mucho gusto! — con la sonrisa en su rostro.

— oye no puedes salir de la aldea, sin la autorización de nuestra Hokage. — expresó uno de los guardias

— será mejor que te marches ahora mismo— dijo con mucha seriedad el jounin número dos.

— por favor — dijo con amabilidad que tranquilizo a los guardias— les ruego, si…— puso una cara de niña Inocente— quiero conseguir algunas especias para la cena y si me dejan salir, les prometo que les traeré unos platillos exquisitos— ambos guardias se miraron sonriendo.

— Bueno, está bien, pero debes regresar antes del anochecer, el bosque es un lugar peligroso y nos meterías en problemas si algo te fuese a suceder— explicó el jounin dos.

— no hay problema, regresare rápidamente, les prometo que les daré mucha comida— sonrió y se marchó dándole la espalda.

— vaya, así que ella es la muchacha que trajo anoche Kakashi sempai, me comentaron de que también está viviendo con el —Dijo con asombro el gordito— pero que bonita es…

— ¿tú crees que el por fin va a…? — cuestionó intrigado su acompañante.

— no lo creo, a él solo le interesa entrenar a Naruto por el momento— dijo con resignación y lanzando un suspiro de desilusión.

— No sabe de lo que se está perdiendo... bueno será mejor que la esperemos... porque si no vuelve no tendremos cena— dijo de manera divertida.

- ¿Pero qué residuos ... Sempai Kakashi es un fuera de lugar.

* * *

— Pero que lindas rosas rojas, no pero esas flores violetas están más hermosas ¿me pregunto cuál le gustara más? ¿Rojas o violetas?— dijo sosteniendo ambas flores con mucha emoción estando dentro del bosque— será mejor que me lleve los dos…. Bien ya tengo las flores ahora me hace falta la carne— se levantó limpiando sus rodillas que anteriormente estaban hincadas en el pasto— debo buscar rápidamente la carne, porque si no…. — pero cuando se terminó de limpiar y miró arriba de un árbol vio algo que le hizo recordar a alguien que amaba.

Eran 3 aves dos adultas y un pichón que estaban en lo alto de un árbol a lado del lago que estaba cerca de ahí, en ese momento su sonrisa se borró por completo dando un gesto melancólico a su rostro. Induciendo a que una gota se le escapara de sus ojos, recordando momentáneamente aquellos momentos felices. (Ella junto a Goku y a su pequeño Gohan), rápidamente se limpió la gota de lágrima que se le escapó y sonrió para sí misma.

Pero de pronto un ruido se oyó detrás de un gran arbusto, este se movía agitadamente. Milk observó el lugar que se movía y retrocedió un paso, sus ojos temblaban por el miedo. Cuando de pronto detrás de los arbustos, un perro enorme saltó frente a ella. Milk al verlo comenzó a temblar, estaba inmóvil. Al ver aquellos feroces dientes y una pinta de animal salvaje, provocaron un susto terrible en ella tanto que echó a correr olvidándose de su canasta.

Huía despavoridamente viendo a su espalda como el perro corría detrás de ella con la lengua afuera. Pero ella aun corría llena de Pánico, sabiendo que aquel perro blanco solo quería lastimarla. Llegó un momento donde Milk se vio acorralada y el perro estaba detrás de ella con posición de saltarle. Milk miraba al perro totalmente aterrada y temblorosa, el perro dio un salto. Milk solo se cubrió los ojos esperando ser mordida su cuerpo temblaba sin parar, pero luego de un momento cuando espero ser atacada y nada había ocurrido. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, y se percató que el perro estaba totalmente paralizado en el aire con la lengua afuera y sus pupilas a un lado. La pelinegro vio a detrás del animal y allí se encontraba un muchacho joven haciendo unas posiciones de manos.

— ¿Estas bien?— le cuestionó un muchacho joven de cabello negro y una mirada algo adormecida, Milk solo asentó con la cabeza aun observando al joven de coleta— Akamaru no deberías ir persiguiendo así a las personas, sé que quieres jugar pero no lo hagas con personas que no te conoces OK— dijo anulando su técnica de sombras para permitirle al animal moverse con más libertad— eres un buen perro, ¿verdad?—acariciando la cabeza del enorme perro — ¡ oye tu…! acércate si no quieres que Akamaru te persiga otra vez… acaríciale la cabeza

— ¿Pero… no me morderá?— ocultaba su mano debajo de la otra.

— apresúrate y no me hagas perder el tiempo, es obvio que si así fuera, ya me hubiese mordido a mí también...

Milk se acercó con mucho temor a ser mordida, estando frente a él, observo los ojos tan dulces que puso el animal, temblando dirigió su mano hacia la cabeza de aquel animal. Le costó mucho trabajo tocar aquel pelaje, y ya una vez teniendo su mano sobre su cabeza, lo acaricio con más confianza. Y sonrió muy contenta, el animal también se puso contento, así que comenzó a lamerle el rostro. Milk se rió como una chiquilla.

Luego de que la extraña lo acariciara, el perro dio vuelta y se marchó dejando a ambos humanos en compañía del otro.

— Esta canasta debe ser tuya… — le mostró su canasta que había sido olvidada momentos atrás— toma la encontré tirada — entrego la canasta con seriedad y rascándose la cabeza con mucha flojera...

— muchas gracias... muchas gracias por ayudarme— añadió Milk sacando una flor violeta de la canasta para obsequiárselo.

— no sé qué estás haciendo en este lugar sola, puede haber personas malvadas y con intenciones desviadas, merodeando por aquí — agregó sin tomar el presente y de forma aburrida.

— posiblemente tienes mucha razón, es que vine a….

— No me importa… está prohibido salir de la aldea— tomándola del brazo con brusquedad.

— oye suéltame que me lastimas…— se zafó bruscamente y estaba molesta— no tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti... tú no eres nada de mi… te agradezco mucho por ayudarme pero no es para que abuses de esa manera.

— óyeme yo podría dejarte aquí, para lo que me importa, pero si algo te sucede tendré serios problemas y no tengo gusto de ellos— dijo muy molesto.

— pero que sujeto tan brusco eres, se ve que no tienes modales de tratar mejor a tus mayores— se puso en lugar de una adulta.

— oye... que respeto hablas, si tú eres joven como yo, además no tengo tiempo para este tipo de cursilerías, por favor acompáñame ahora mismo.

— ajajay si claro, pues mira, no me importa, yo se protegerme sola, no necesito de tu ayuda, así que puedes regresar a tu casa y dejar de molestarme.

— si claro, te sabes proteger tan bien que no pudiste hacerlo ante un perro de ese tamaño, y si quieres quedarte sola, por mi está bien, aunque tengo que advertirte que hay animales salvajes por estos alrededores, así que mejor me voy— dijo soberbio y orgulloso, caminando para alejarse con desinterés completo en la desconocida. Ella se quedó algo insegura y temerosa por las palabras del pelinegro.

— está bien, está bien, te acompañare de regreso a la aldea pero quiero que me esperes 15 minutos, que aún me falta algunas cosas por favor…— señaló la canasta.

— que pereza, ¿por qué a ustedes las mujeres les gusta ser tan complicadas?, está bien estaré sentado debajo de ese árbol pero solo será 15 minutos OK, si no regresas para ese tiempo, yo ya me abre ido— ella sonrió y se fue corriendo con su canasta…..

— gracias... te juro que pronto regreso!— gritó al alejarse un poco.

— Mujeres quien las entiende— emitió con desgano y pereza, sentándose debajo de aquel árbol acordado, pero como él era tan perezoso que se sintió muy cómodo y se durmió…

* * *

Ya han pasado 10 minutos y Milk regresaba con la carne dentro de la canasta (¿qué carne será? —) cuando se acercó a Shikamaru que estaba debajo del árbol. Pudo notar que este se había dormido, como no quería despertarlo se acercó al lago que estaba cerca de ahí y mojó un poco las flores que había recogido y de paso se dispuso a mojarse el cabello.

Shikamaru al sentir una presencia, se despertó y lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a Milk mojándose el cabello, al verla sintió mucho asombro de tanta belleza, el reflejo del ocaso en el agua, junto a las pequeñas gotas que resbalaban de ese azabache cabello, y aquel rostro tierno angelical, le habían deslumbrado. Pero rápidamente despertó de esa ilusión cuando ella abrió los ojos mirándolo fijamente.

— ¡ya es demasiado tarde! , debemos regresar... se ve que te gusta perder el tiempo— estaba irritado y sonrojado.

— ¡está bien! ¡Ya voy!— se amarro el cabello como siempre lo hacía y corrió hacia el con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Ambos caminaron sin decirse nada por aquel camino de tierra que llevaba a la aldea, Milk estaba detrás del solo lo veía caminar muy pensativo y en realidad le interesaba, no sabía ¿Por qué? , se sumergió en sus pensamientos observando al muchacho de coleta, pero… esa forma de caminar era de…. Inmediatamente su mente comenzó a difundir muchos recuerdos donde Goku estaba a su lado, se sintió deprimida y no hizo más que cerrar los ojos.

La entrada a la aldea estaba a unos pasos, pero Shikamaru paró bruscamente haciendo que Milk que aún estaba pensativa impacte contra él y caiga al suelo.

— auch ¿oye que te sucede por qué paraste? ¿No decías que debíamos regresar rápidamente a la aldea?— dijo molesta y aguantando el dolor de la caída.

— si lo se… solo quería disculparme por comportarme de esta manera— explicó extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse— lo que sucede es que mi Sensei murió hace tiempo atrás y aún estoy muy afligido por eso— dijo el adolescente.

— N...no te preocupes— mientras se levantaba tomándole de la mano— lo lamento mucho por ello... pero debes seguir adelante y no rendirte, debes luchar por tus sueños para que tu Sensei se sienta orgulloso de ti... espero que me entiendas— le mira a los ojos y él se queda impresionado de escuchar esas palabras — bueno yo me debo ir, gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí. Me dio mucho gusto conocerte— añadió mientras se alejaba dándole la espalda.

— muchas gracias…. Oye, oye espera se me olvidaba preguntarte — expresó apresuradamente, mientras apresuraba el paso para alcanzarle, ella volteo a verlo — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Perdona es que se me había olvidado preguntártelo antes.

— Mi nombre es Milk de Son ¿y el tuyo?— dijo extendiendo su mano y una sonrisa alegre.

— El mí es Shikamaru Nara — con seriedad e interés por el pelinegro.

— muchas gracias Shikamaru, debo irme rápidamente, no me alcanzara el tiempo para preparar la cena— agacho la cabeza despidiéndose y volvió a voltearse — ya me voy, buena suerte— dijo emprendiendo su camino y despidiéndose con la mano.

— adiós…— también se despidió, siguiendo aturdido por aquellas palabras que esa mujer le dijo. — " hoy después de tanto tiempo, me siento aliviado, solo por las palabras que esa mujer me dijo… nadie más que mi Sensei podía hacerme sentir aliviado con solo hablarme y darme apoyo"— termino observando la espalda de la mujer que se marchaba con prisa.

* * *

Ya era las 7 pm. Y Milk había terminado de cocinar, asear y lavar todas las cosas sucias de la casa. También llevó un poco de comida a los guardias de la puerta principal de la aldea. Luego de hacer todos los que hacerles se sentó frente a la ventana esperando que Kakashi regresara de sus labores diarios.

Pasaron las horas y el aun no llegaba, Milk de tanto esperar se quedó dormida recordando los días llenos de felicidad y en su futuro que le angustiaba.

Cuando ya era muy tarde Kakashi regresó a casa, entró por la puerta, prendió la luz, pegó las llaves a la pared, lanzó un suspiro y entró a la sala. Bajó la mirada hacia el sofá que estaba a lado de la ventana y la vio descansar apaciblemente. Aparentemente le había estado esperando, y como tardó mucho ella quedo dormida profundamente. Se alegró de ver a alguien esperándolo, era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía, desde que su padre se había suicidado.

Entonces la levanto con mucho cuidado apoyándola en sus brazos y su pecho manchado de sangre. Luego se dirigió hacia la habitación, pero este no se dio cuenta que la muchacha que estaba en sus brazos se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba observándolo muy sonrojada y sorprendida, había despertado, tomándolo desprevenido.

— Ho…hola Kakashi, eh por... Por fin le... Llega— Milk estaba avergonzada y el al verla despierta, se avergonzó mucho y la dejo caer— auch— fue lo único que salió de sus labios al sentir el duro suelo contra su espalda.

— perdóname ¿te lastime?, yo…— se preocupó por el gemido doloroso que había soltado ella.

— No se preocupe no pasa nada, tranquilo —dijo mientras se levantaba algo adolorida.

Al verlo nuevamente se percató que el pecho del peli plata estaba empapado de sangre y se alarmó gravemente— ¿pero... que le pasó? , ¡Estas sangrando!— Corrió a la cocina para traer el botiquín médico, y cuando regresó tomó una gaza con un poco de antiséptico liquido— ¡hay no! ¿No puede ser... le duele?— pregunto preocupadísima— quítate, el chaleco, puede infectarse…— Kakashi se erizó al oír esas palabras que para el tenían otro significado, ruborizado, se limitó a sonreír.

— No te preocupes Milk... tranquila— sujetándola de las manos con una tierna sonrisa— no estoy herido… solo es sangre…de… hum bueno no es mía jejenes— sonriendo nerviosamente. Ella le mira perdida en su único ojo negro que estaba a la vista.

— ¿No es suya?— le cuestionó y el negó con la cabeza. Totalmente aliviada expulsó un profundo suspiro de alivio, luego desvió la mirada avergonzada por su preocupación exagerada que podría ser malinterpretada por sentimientos distintos a los de solo preocupación— bueno… echo ah...apropósito debe estar hambriento, por favor sígame a la cocina , eh preparado la cena…— el sin ningún comentario y totalmente avergonzado le siguió en silencio. Llegado ahí Kakashi se quedó sorprendido ya que todo el lugar estaba limpio e impecable. Con el ojo muy abierto añadió con sorpresa

- ¿Milk tú aseaste en toda la casa - Buscando aquí para Alla en el asombro.

— Si, yo lo hice…. también te prepare un platillo exquisito espero que te agrade— añadió pasándole el plato y sonriendo con timidez. En ese momento Milk se dio la vuelta para pasarle un refresco para cuando volvió a verlo, él ya había acabado toda la comida ya que su plato estaba vacío.

— Hum esto esta delicioso, pero que bien cocinas, hum es el platillo más exquisito que he probado en toda mi vida— con un gesto de satisfacción y se golpeó un poco el estómago, luego se recostó en el espaldar de la silla.

— ¿Eh? sabía que le iba a gustar— con mucho orgullo y una sonrisa sutil, sin dejar a un lado su sorpresa— esta cena lo hice especial, en forma de agradecimiento por su hospitalidad — cerro sus ojos con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. El también reaccionó de la misma manera— ¡ah! por poco se me olvidaba he conseguido un empleo. — cambio rápidamente el tema, porque sabía que el también se sentía incomodo por la iniciativa de esta mañana.

— sabes bien que no es necesario pero si te sientes cómoda está bien…— le sonríe cerrando un ojo — Yo también tengo algo que decirte… hoy fui a hablar con nuestra Hokage y quiere que mañana vayas a entrevistarte con ella— Milk abre los ojos con impresión— y te compre ropa para que mañana vayas a verla, toma y pruébatelo— pasándole una bolsa blanca con ropa adentro.

— No, yo no puedo aceptarlo— expresó muy apenada.

— vamos, no puedo devolverlo, lo hecho esta, por favor me ofenderías si no lo aceptas— insistió.

— Pero…— vio como el ponía cara de niño caprichoso y en cierta forma le causó una gran ternura— mu…chas gracias no sé cómo pagártelo— totalmente ruborizada— desde que llegue aquí me has tratado muy bien, enserio te lo agradezco de todo corazón— estaba muy apenada, el con un simple ademan de mano, la incitó a proseguir, le hizo sentir más aliviada— ahora mismo me iré a probar la ropa que me compraste— Milk estaba tan conmovida por tanta amabilidad. Que sin darse cuenta, apareció abrazando la nuca del peli plata — muchas gracias— en ese momento se fue a vestir muy avergonzada, mientras el esperaba en la cocina muy impactado por esa ola de sensaciones que no había sentido antes, al ser abrazado por una simple mujer.

* * *

Luego de 10 minutos Milk entró por la puerta de la cocina con un vestido casi parecido al que llevaba Sakura cuando era pequeña y con un short (vestido color azul con bordes amarillos y short del color negro), Kakashi al verla abrió su ojo lo más grande que pudo, impresionado ya que ese vestido resaltaba todo el buen cuerpo de ella, aquellas perfiladas curvas, le hacían ver mucho más femenina. Pero rápidamente miro hacia otro lado y el rostro muy sonrojado...

— te... te ves bien…— trago grueso su saliva.

— muchas gracias, mañana iré con usted— se inclinó con mucho respeto— ahora puede ir a descansar yo terminare de lavar los platos— dijo mientras levantaba las cosas de la mesa.

Pero unas manos rozaron con la suya impidiendo que continuara. Ella al sentir las manos tan suaves de aquel hombre, contrajo sus pupilas y su corazón latió en un golpe impetuoso que daba a pensar que este quería saltar de su interior.

— no te preocupes tu cocinaste… ahora yo lavare los trastes ¿quieres? Tú ve a descansar y sin excusas OK

— luego de decir aquellas palabras una sonrisa encantadora resalto atravesó de la máscara. Milk estaba anonadada, ese gesto la había embriagado de sensaciones que ni ella misma conocía. Volteo la cara y se despidió con una voz muy fingida— buenas noches— salió de la cocina.

Sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos por su cabello. Caminó lentamente hacia su alcoba, abrió paulatinamente la herradura y entro con la cabeza agachada. Cerró la puerta con delicadeza y elevo la mirada en ese instante Milk empezó a llorar en silencio, un inmenso dolor en su pecho se presentaba cada vez que recordaba el amor que tuvo hacia Goku, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos no dejaban de llorar.

— ¿Por qué? Porque me hiciste eso Goku? Sabías que yo siempre te he amado, creo que tu jamás me quisiste como yo a ti— sollozaba con muchas lágrimas que se esparcían por todo su rostro— hoy me he dado cuenta de ello, ¿hay Dende…. que voy hacer ahora? No debiste haberme traído aquí…. daría lo que fuera por volver a ver mis queridos hijos…— y con lágrimas en los ojos, después de unos minutos mas, calló rendida de tanto llorar, logrando conciliar el sueño. 

* * *

**BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA AGRADADO LOS CAPITULOS ESPERO TAMBIEN ME COMENTEN Y ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECIO, PRONTO SUBO LOS SIGUIENTES GRACIAS A TODOS  
**


End file.
